Conventional wiring system usually include a large circuit breaker panel which feeds each circuit in the structure through a separate circuit breaker. This panel is usually nothing more than a large metal box containing two main buss bars and a main breaker matched to the maximum anticipated load for which the system is designed. This box must then be wired manually, routing wires from the multiple circuits into the box and then routing the separate wires from the circuits to there respective circuit breaker, neutral buss bar and ground buss bar. This is a very time consumming job and it can be very dangerous to change anything once the system has been wired and power applied. It results in a very tightly packed bundle of wires which is very difficult and dangerous to modify at a later date.
Conventional wiring systems include smaller electrical boxes, which are usually nailed to studs. Switches and/or receptacles may be mounted in these electrical boxes and junctions between electrical circuits may be located within them. To attach an electrical wire to a switch receptacle or point connection inside an electrical box, an electrical wire is run through an opening in the box to the point of connection. The end of the wire is then stripped and inserted into were gripper holes or looped around the screw and secured by tightening the screw to the switch or receptacle or other point of connection. The switch or receptacle is then forced into the box and retained by means of retaining screws. When it is desired to form a junction between electrical wires, typically the wires are inserted into the box openings in the sides, pulled out the front, stripped, twisted together, and secured together by means of wire nuts. They are then forced back into the box and a cover is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,443 shows a modular electrical wiring system with the ability to supportively connect a series of electrical boxes to each other. However, this hardware requires separate input and output lines for each electrical box, and must be prewired by hand by the installer before the switch or receptacle module is inserted, thus affording no time saving benefit or simplifying the installation.
Although this type of hardware has been in use for many years, it is difficult for people of limited experience to understand and use and install it correctly and safely. It is time consumming for even experienced professionals. It is furthermore, very difficult and dangerous to add to or modify once in place. Therefore, a need exists for a wiring system which is easily understood, including by so-called "do it yourselfers" having limited knowledge of residential and commercial wiring.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide hardware for use in wiring residential and commercial buildings which is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide modular hardware for use in wiring residential and commercial buildings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide hardware for use in wiring residential and commercial buildings, in which the electrical wiring and the hardware may be quickly and easily connected.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide hardware for wiring residential and commercial buildings wherein junctions between electrical circuits can be made without splicing or wire nuts.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide modular hardware for wiring residential and commercial buildings which provides for versitility and easy expandability after it has been installed and power applied.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide modular hardware for wiring residential and commercial buildings which is prewired to accept modular function units such as switches, receptacles, junctions, lighting fixtures, circuit breakers, and the like.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide a circuit breaker panel which is prewired to accept conventional circuit breakers, and which could be safely and easily modified or expanded after the system has been installed and power applied.